


All the Lovely Ways to Burn

by ZionSunrise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry jk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Harry Potter, Slash, oh god what did i just write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionSunrise/pseuds/ZionSunrise
Summary: Harry wakes up naked alone, and in heat in the Forbidden Forest.  Things seem to get worse when Malfoy arrives, but Malfoy is suspiciously... helpful?  In the end, of course, Harry ends up cumming all over Draco's knot. Dubious/Kind of nonconsent due to omegas not really being able to consent during sex, but he agrees to intercourse.Alpha, beta, omega dynamics





	All the Lovely Ways to Burn

Harry woke naked to a pounding headache, lying in a puddle of water in the Dark Forest.  He moaned, rubbing his head as he gingerly sat up.  There was no one around, no one that he could see at least.  The foliage was thick enough to block out most of the light, enough that he couldn't tell if it was afternoon or late at night.  His head ached, and his mouth was dry.  He couldn't remember much of the previous night.  Something to do with Dean and Seamus and Ron.  And a lot of drinking.  He leaned against a tree, trying to think.  He'd been in the Black Lake, but that didn't explain why he was still wet.  He frowned, scrutinizing the spot he'd woken up in.

 

There was a puddle, but only under where he'd been laying.  The water was coming... from the inside.  That didn't make sense.  He groaned.  He couldn't think.  He wished he had a hangover cure.  His wand lay beside his tree.  At least he had his wand.  Harry looked down.  His cock was hard, standing up against his stomach.  Beneath the headache, there was something else, something else he was feeling, but he couldn't tell quite what it was.  He leaned his head on the tough bark, closing his eyes.  He could figure it out when he woke up.  His thoughts drifted until they were half dreams, but a sharp snapping sound brought him back to consciousness.  

 

Harry shook himself awake, fumbling for his wand on the forest floor.  His fingers gripped the handle just as the wand flew away from him.  He blinked the bleariness away, still fumbling stupidly in the dry leaves for his wand.  He squinted.  A blur of blond and black was watching him from a few trees away.  With dawning horror, he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses.  A dark chuckle echoed around him, and he stumbled to his feet, holding a hand out in front of him as though it could stop anything.

 

"Well, well, well," the blur said, growing larger.  Harry felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.  He knew that voice.  "Famous Harry Potter, all alone in the dark forest with no clothes."  The blur grew larger, and Harry covered himself, suddenly embarrassed.  He took in a deep breath of air through his nose, and, in shocked embarrassment, felt a slick liquid slide out of his ass.  

 

"Give me my wand back, Malfoy," he said.  He plastered the most convincing glare he could onto his face, but his mouth trembled.  "My friends will be coming for me at any minute now."

 

"I think you'll find that's not the case, Potter.  Would you like something for your head?"  Harry's hand flew back to his forehead.

 

"How did you know about that?"

 

"Let's just say... we ran into each other last night.  You were very forthcoming."  His stomach sunk even lower.

 

"What did I say?"  Malfoy's face appeared out of the blurry fog.  He wore his customary smirk, bringing his nose mere inches from Harry's.

 

"Take this, Potter.  You'll feel better."  Malfoy held out a glass filled with a purple, muddy-looking liquid.  Harry stared at it suspiciously.  "It's a hangover cure.  Drink it."

 

Something in Malfoy's voice made him shiver, and numbly he stretched out his hand, took the glass, and drank the liquid in one gulp.  He grimaced at its bitter taste, barely managing not to spit it out.    
  


"There you go, Potter."  He caught sight of movement by the side of his head, and his hand snapped out, grabbing Malfoy's wrist.  Malfoy merely chuckled, waving the glasses in his hands at him.  "Put these on."

 

Harry did.  With his glasses on his face and the potion in his stomach, he felt more like his old self.  Still, though, he felt hot, restless.  There was a smell in the air that made him want to run, or to lay down and roll over.  He shivered again, suddenly remembering it was Malfoy there.  He couldn't show any sort of weakness.  He gulped, choking the feelings down, even as he felt another wave of slick slip down his thighs.  

 

"Thanks," he mumbled.  "I need to go."  There was something very suspicious about the way Malfoy was treating him.  And he didn't like the smirk, the hard-set eyes that wanted something, looking at him with hunger.  It made him shiver, made him want to... submit.  He gulped again, beginning to realize what was happening.  His first heat.  The thing Madame Pomfrey had warned him about, clinically giving him the facts of life that Vernon and Petunia hadn't bothered to.  She'd said it would happen soon, but now?  With Malfoy right there?  Harry kept his head down, walking past Malfoy and catching another whiff of that smell.  The smell of an alpha.  

 

He cringed as Malfoy gripped his shoulder gently and turned him around.  

 

"No, I don't think so.  Let an unmated omega walk through the Forbidden Forest, full of centaurs and creatures that would leap at the chance to breed you."  Malfoy's touch was strong, warm.  Harry felt himself growing wetter.  It was getting harder to stand.  All he wanted to do was bend over and present himself.  He fought the feelings.  He needed to get out now, before it was too late.  His skin tingled.   

 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"You don't?" Malfoy asked, derision dripping from every word.  "Well then I'll just have to show you."  Malfoy suddenly pulled him closer, until their noses were nearly touching again.  Harry tried to pull away, he really did, but Malfoy's grip was surprisingly strong, and he still felt weak.  Malfoy's other hand trailed down Harry's stomach, barely touching him., leaving a trail of goosebumps on every inch of touched skin.  Harry gritted his teeth, trying to keep the fog from his mind, ignoring his drive to be filled, to be taken and fucked.  Malfoy's hand suddenly jumped, and warm heat closed around his cock.  He couldn't keep the moan in his mouth, and he looked away  ashamed as Malfoy grinned in triumph.

 

"My my, Potter, you've got a pretty cock.  Pretty arse too.  Bet you'd bend over for anything that wanted to take you at this point."  The hands moved again and gripped his hips hard enough to leave red marks.  "A centaur, that half-breed oaf you're always hanging around."  Malfoys arms pulled Harry into his chest gently, pressing Harry's ear against Malfoy's heart.  The smell was beginning to overwhelm him.  Harry whimpered into Malfoy's chest, hoping the sound wouldn't escape.  Something pressed at his ass insistently, and he gasped as it slipped in, slick easing the way. "Maybe a werewolf.  They've got nice big knots I hear."

 

"Fuck you, Malfoy," he grunted, struggling against the tight embrace.  Malfoy only laughed, his finger moving in and out of Harry until Harry thought he'd go mad.  He moaned as Malfoy added another.

 

"Now that's no way to speak to your alpha.  Here I am trying to take care of you.  Don't you want someone to take care of you?"  His alpha?  Part of Harry was outraged.  Part of him wanted to struggle more, to yell for help.  But a much larger louder part needed whatever it was Malfoy wanted to give him.  He swallowed past the lump in his throat, letting Malfoy finger fuck him until the haze of his heat clouded his mind, and horribly, he found himself thrusting back against Malfoy's hand.  When Malfoy spoke again, Harry swore he could hear the smirk in his voice.  

 

"See, Potter?" Malfoy whispered, the warmth of his breath hitting Harry's ear.  "You need this.  Your body needs this.   Your mind does too.  You're crying out for an alpha. Let me take care of you."  Harry sighed, a wave of warmth crashing over him.  Malfoy's fingers felt so good, hitting him in all the right places.  He wanted more- needed more, more touching, more inside him.  "I'm going to make you feel so good, Potter.  All you have to do is say, 'Please, Draco.'"

 

He resisted for nearly a minute, leaning into the fingers maddeningly teasing his leaking hole.  Then Draco pulled his fingers out, and let go of Harry.  He took a step back, and gave Harry that infuriating smirk, though it wasn't nearly as infuriating right now.  It was tempting.  Malfoy or no, he was the sexiest man Harry had ever seen.  Swallowing his pride, he murmured, "Please, Draco."

 

"That's better," Malfoy said.  He spread his arms, and Harry stepped into them, reveling at the touch of skin on skin, feeling like for once in his life he was in the right spot at the right time.  Malfoy's hand reached around and squeezed his ass, pulling their groins together.  Harry felt Draco's cock rubbing against Harry's bare one through his robes, and shuddered.  His knees buckled before he could stop them, but Draco caught him, lowering him gently to the soft forest floor.

 

"Sorry," he said, unable to keep the grin from his face, answering Malfoy's smirk.

 

"You're fine, Potter.   I have this effect on people."  Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Malfoy's lips met his own, effectively silencing him.  He groaned as Malfoy's tongue slipped into his mouth, licking the inside of his lip.  Unconsciously, he spread his legs, exposing himself to the forest.  He felt the slick all over his legs, betraying his heat, and he felt Malfoy's chuckle through his lips.  "Eager little bitch, aren't you?  What do you need, Potter?"

 

Harry's hips thrust upwards unconsciously, nearly pushing Draco off his stomach.  Draco smirked down at him, hands on his shoulders.  Harry needed, Draco was right, but he wasn't sure what yet.  His mind was struggling to formulate thoughts, cloudy with want.  With need.  He was so empty.  Too empty.  If he only had something inside of him he'd be able to think.  His ass was leaking more now, a near constant stream of slick readying him for Draco.  He whined, too empty.  "Please, Draco.  Please."

 

"Please what, Potter?"  
  


"Please, Draco, I need... I need you.  Need you to... to..." Harry paused, unable to think, unable to do anything but leak slick and beg.  "Draco please.  Alpha, please.  Please.  Need your knot.  Please, alpha."  The weight on his chest lightened, and he moaned at the loss.

 

"Hands and knees, omega," Draco growled.  Harry obeyed without thought, grateful to have some sort of direction, not to have to think.  He glanced over his shoulder.

 

"Alpha," he whispered.  Draco knelt behind him, gripping his hips with one hand and fumbling with something Harry couldn't see.  His robes lay on the ground.  Harry didn't remember him taking them off, but he wasn't about to complain.  Something hard pressed against his ass, and he keened, thrusting his hips backwards for more contact.  Draco held him still, giving him a sharp slap on his ass.  It stung, but it tingled too.  He arched his back, pushing his face to the ground so Draco could get  better look at his ass.

 

"Merlin, Potter," Draco murmured.  "You're dripping.  You must be aching for it."

 

"Yes alpha," he said, pushing his ass even further into the air.  Draco pushed the hard thing in, little by little, letting Harry get used to it.  Nothing had ever felt so good.  He moaned.  "More."

 

"More what?"

 

"More please, sir.  Please."  Harry gasped in sharp pain and pleasure as the rest of Draco's cock slid into him all at once, and soft fire burned inside him.  Words streamed out of his mouth in no discernible order, begging for more, harder as Draco began to rut into him.  

 

"Fuck, Potter, you're a little slut.  Good omega."  Harry groaned, and his mind went blank, his hole spasming as he came, thrusting himself back against his alpha, deliriously chasing his pleasure.  Something warm hit his stomach, and it took him a few seconds to realize it was his cum.  Malfoy's laugh crashed through his ears, and he felt a soft scratch of teeth against his shoulder.  "How'd you like to be claimed?  Let a pureblood Slytherin sink his teeth into you and make you his?"

 

"Yes," Harry panted.  His every nerve was burning, tingling somewhere between pain and pleasure at the over-stimulation.  "Yes- Draco, please.  Make me yours, alpha."

 

"Could lead you around the Great Hall, not let you wear anything besides a collar.  Bet you'd like that, wouldn't you, Potter?"  Draco's cock felt like it was growing bigger, a constant pressure rubbed against Harry's prostate.  He saw white as he came again, his body forced into orgasm.  

 

"Alpha," he managed.  Draco's thrusts were becoming more erratic now, each one sheathing his entire cock inside Harry.  "Alpha- can't cum again. "

 

"Yes you can, omega," Draco said. reaching down and enclosing Harry's cock in his hand as he rutted.  "Yes you can.  This is what you were made for, Harry, you were made to cum on my cock.  I'll take care of everything else, baby.  You take my knot like a good little omega.  Come on.  Cum for me."

 

And Harry did, his vision exploding into stars, hole spasming, cock twitching, trying to find a drop of cum left and coming up empty.  The world went fuzzy, he could barely see.  He realized his glasses were gone again, but it didn't matter, Draco's dick was starting to grow, catching on his rim with every thrust, painfully opening him in a way he'd never been opened.  He whimpered, falling forward onto the leaves.  Draco followed him, growling in his ear, his full weight falling on top of Harry, his thrusts not pausing even for a moment, the knot growing larger still.  Harry focused on breathing, in and out, occasional rushes of pain or pleasure breaking through his facade.

 

"Mine," Draco muttered, shoving his knot into Harry, rutting in short, needy bursts.  "Pretty omega.  Make you mine."  And Harry screamed, blinding pain throwing him into another orgasm, the pleasure so great he blacked out for a moment.  Draco's teeth stayed buried in his shoulder, he rutted once more, twice more, then let out a moan of pleasure, releasing the omega.  Harry felt a rush of warmth fill him up, fuller than he'd ever felt before.  Draco gently rolled him onto his side, curling around him, warming him.  He hadn't realized he was cold.  He nuzzled up against Draco, content to stay there forever.

 

"Don't you want to know what happened last night, Harry?"  Draco whispered into his ear.  Harry shrugged.  "You were running around drunk, begging everyone you came across to fuck you like a slut.  Muttering how you were an omega.  Must have been the pre-heat."

 

"I did?" Harry asked, a flash of shame rushing through his contentment.  Draco seemed to sense it, and he pulled Harry even closer, rubbing his knot on Harry's prostate.  

 

"It's in your nature, Potter.  You needed it.  Don't worry.  Tried to get my cock up your ass while you were shitfaced, and you had the nerve to try to hit me when I wouldn't do it.  I believe it was... Finnegan who saw you last."

 

"What-" Harry gulped back embarrassment.  "What did I do to Seamus?"

 

"Oh, nothing," Draco said smirking.  "You ran into the forest looking for me.  And then apparently decided to vanish your robes, judging by the state I found you in.  Something about trying to find your mate."

 

Warmth filled him again.  He liked those words.  "My mate," he murmured, sighing as Draco's cock shuddered inside him.  "My alpha."

 

"Fucking right," Draco muttered.  "You know how long I've been waiting for this?"

 

"For me?"

 

"Of course you, stupid," Draco said.  "I've been mad for you since first year.  It's about time."

 

Harry grinned.  The secrets didn't seem to matter anymore.  Still, he spoke in a very soft voice.  "I-er, I always sort of had a thing for you too.  After quidditch matches..."

 

"What about them?" his alpha pushed.  "Tell me."

 

"I used to want you to... You know, fuck me, after matches Gryffindor won.  Like revenge."  Draco was silent, and for a moment Harry worried that he'd ruined things.

 

"We could still do that, you know," he said finally.  Harry heaved a sigh of relief.  "What, were you afraid I'd be angry?"

 

"I dunno," he admitted.  "This doesn't feel real."  The knot pulsed again. 

 

"Well," Draco drawled.  "Then I'll have to shag you until it does feel real."  Harry smiled, safe and knotted to his alpha.  They drifted off to sleep on the soft brown leaves, spent, covered in fluids.  When they woke, Harry took another knot, whining and begging like the good omega he was.


End file.
